Downward Spiral
by iluvcohen
Summary: Brooke left Tree Hill to pursue her fashion career but ended up in heaps of trouble. Can the gang pull together and save her before its too late? Leyton/Brulian/Naley. First chapter is rated M but then strictly T from there on out. Read and Review Please.
1. Contact

A/N: Please read and review! This is a one-shot, but if you like it review and I'll continue. Seasons 5 and 6 have not happened but Peyton and Lucas are together in this story. Thank you.

________________________________________________________________________

How did she get here?

Her delicate eyelashes flittered open, exposing her frail body to the fluorescent lighting of the rundown apartment. All around her there was a party. People drinking and dancing and having a grand old time.A man in the corner was passing around joints. There was a couple basically screwing on the grimy kitchen counter and a woman was shooting heroin into her arm on the sofa opposite her. This was not unlike parties she had been to before, in fact it was better. The crowd surrounded her, making her feel claustrophobic. The stained walls began closing in around her and her head began to spin. She needed it.

The twenty-one year old sat up on the old, murky sofa as a stranger sat down beside her. She looked to him and smiled incoherently. He wrapped his arm around her, his eyes moving to where her cleavage formed in her tight black strapless dress. She noticed his gaze and became aroused by that fact that she knew he wanted her body, his blue eyes were unwavering from her bust line. She reached for her purse that she assumed was around her somewhere. The man's hand stretched its way down her shoulder so the tips of his fingers were barely touching the top of her breasts. She looked up at him and moved to look under the couch. His eyes trailed from her bust to her backside as she bent over, finding her purse buried underneath a jacket. She flipped her way back up to a sitting position as the music pounded in her head and her vision became dizzy.

The blonde boy watched her as she frantically dug through her purse, tossing her cell phone and keys aside. He listened as she let out a sigh of relief when she had found what she had been searching for. He watched as she removed a small glass vial from her purse.

She held the vial proudly in her hand, her face excited for what she had found. She looked like a child holding a straight "A" report card. She brushed her bangs out of her face, setting her purse down on the table in front of her. The man watched curiously as she twisted the top off of the tiny vial. She looked back at him and gave him a smirk as she leaned over the table. His eyes were drawn down to her backside in her clingy black dress. This dress was made for sexual attention. It was made to reveal every nook and cranny of her perfect figure. He did not notice the white powdered substance she had poured onto the table. She looked down at the pile of cocaine she had dumped out and began to sort it into three lines, using a straight razor she had pulled from her bag. She giggled as she began forming the lines into a simple smiley face on the table in front of her. She had always figured if she was going to do it, she might as well make it as joyful as possible. The man's hands began to slide their way around her backside, making her need both of these things more than she had before. Her body began to twitch as it began to feel the last use of her drug beginning to wear off. The man leaned up to her and grazed his hands smoothly over her thighs as she pulled a straw out of her purse.

One eye. Gone.

Second eye. Gone

Mouth. Gone.

The woman snorted every last drop of her substance and giggled once more. The powder went to her head faster than she had ever experienced it, lifting her mood and making her energized as a cheetah. She twisted her body around to the man who had been fondling her for the past five minutes. She smiled and began to run her finger over his crotch lightly. He smiled in pleasure at her and that is when she knew that it was going to happen. She laid back on the couch and placed one leg on the floor, the other of the back of the sofa, spreading her legs so he could see right up her dress. His erection doubled when he saw that she was wearing nothing underneath the sex inducing dress. She took his hand from the back of the sofa and held it in her own. With her free hand, she hiked her dress up right below her womanly area.

"I think it's party time." She whispered sexily as she slid his hand up her bare thighs and onto her pussy. He ran his fingers through her wetness and she moaned softly. He pulled himself over her as he continued to rub his thumb along her clit, sticking two of his remaining fingers inside of her. He successfully started a climax as she lifted her hips off the couch. Before she could reach her first blow induced climax, he placed his lips to her opening, licking and sucking her clitoris so that her orgasm exploded onto his tongue. He wanted her so badly. He placed himself inside of her at this point. Thrusting roughly as the party gazed on. She screamed out in ecstasy as he pulled her dress down to expose her breasts and he bit them lightly. They were both reaching their climax as she placed her leg that was on the floor up onto his shoulder, allowing his to penetrate her more deeply. He pushed him himself as far into her as he could as roughly as he could until they were both moaning in bliss.

Then it was done. She pulled her skirt down and stood up, walking away from her sexcapade, looking for a good time. She stopped in front of a wall mirror, her eyes wandering over her own body in the reflection. Her hair was ratted and tangled in a heaping mess atop her head, her figure had grown much skinnier than she ever would've allowed, her skin was deathly white and her eyes had trouble concentrating on any one thing. This was not the first time her reflection had resembled what she did not want to become. It also would not be the last. The hard partying and the drugs had taken a toll on her her once gorgeous appearance and her happiness. She could no longer be happy without the drug, without the white powder that consumed her every second. Brooke Davis was lost.


	2. Send in the Clowns

A/N: I know this is a short chapter but I am so full of ideas and I want to get to the good stuff! Review please!!! It gives me inspiration. Thank you!

Brooke stumbled into her own run-down apartment four hours, three more romps, and two more lines later. Her vision was blurred, her heel broken in two, and her dress had been torn up the side from the last rendezvous she had with a guitarist named Jackson. She stumbled her way from the doorway to her kitchen counter where she threw down her purse and keys. Once there she realized her roommate, a girl named Kayla who she saw maybe once a month had piled all of her mail onto the counter with a neat little post-it on top.

_Brooke, I took my stuff and left the key in the bowl next to the door. You have major personal and money problems and I just can't be caught in the middle of that. I would have given notice if you had been here the past few days. Sorry. ~K_

Brooke threw the post it on the floor beside her. Oh well, she thought, she was a bitch anyway. Always trying to ruin my fun. She flipped incoherently through the stack of mail. Second, third, and final notices found their way from the neat stack to the trash can opposite her. Credit card bills, utilities, and even rent notices were tossed into the bin and easily forgotten about in her coked up haze. As she threw the bills in the trash, she came upon a bright blue envelope she noticed had been personally sent to her. She became curious and opened the letter, revealing a clown shaped party invitation. She shrieked slightly at the clown before laughing uncontrollably to herself about her paranoia. Clown had always scared her, but the blow made it worse.

After twenty minutes of rolling around on the floor giggling, she got back up and opened the little clown card to see what was inside.

_You are invited to celebrate Jamie's 4__th__ birthday with us! May 17__th__ at 3 pm at the Scott residence. Send your RSVP to either Nathan or Haley Scott. We hope you can join us for the festivities!_

She pondered the idea of going. She hadn't seen her friends in over two years, since she left them all for New York City. But what would they think of her? She looked over to the mirror across the room and loathed her disheveled appearance. They wouldn't think highly of her coke habit or her nightly sexcapades with random strangers. That was all she did now. All of her money went into condoms or drugs, because both were now vital to her existence. They wouldn't think highly of her, but when had they ever. She was always Brooke the slut to them.

Still, she missed her friends. She hadn't talked to them in over six months, when she started using. She looked back to the invitation once more before pulling her vial out of her purse. The last of her stash found its way onto the dirty, laminate countertop before she pulled out her straight razor and built it into three individual lines. A few seconds later, when she felt her high starting to slip away with her sanity, she used the first line. When the first line didn't immediately satisfy her high, she snorted the second one with great ease. She looked up at the mirror and saw her reflection. Her emaciated body and strung out eyes staring back at her. She knew she looked messed up. She knew she looked horrible. She knew she looked like a drug addict. That thought in itself provoked her to use the last line as a comfort line. She used it like a child used a safety blanket. She looked up at her reflection once more, this time pleased with herself and what she had just done.

Brooke read through the invitation once more before she made a decision. Flipping her cell phone out of her purse, she made a call and it was done. Brooke Davis was going to see her way back to Tree Hill in two days to see the people she left behind. To see the people who would judge her once more. To see the people she missed the most.


	3. Memory

Hey all! Sorry I haven't updated I've been really busy with school and I got the lead in the school musical so that's taking up a lot of time. I promise to update again this weekend! Thanks for all the reviews. If you are interested I have a Gossip Girl FF called "How Long is Forever?" Check it out. Thanks!

_Is that her?_

_She looks sick._

_What the hell happened?_

_She needs help._

The fainted whispers echoed around the large living room of the Scott's home as Brooke walked in the front door. She looked around the house and saw many familiar faces and many little children running rampant around the furniture. She scanned the house looking for particular faces but only saw one that really caught her eye; she noticed that the same pair of eyes was staring back at her.

Haley looked at her friend in disbelief. She was wearing a worn out grey tank top and ratty, torn up pair of grey jeans, which did not match Brooke's usual fashion standards. Her long hair was cut unevenly and disheveled; it tangled all the way down to her mid back where the ribs began protruding significantly out of her tiny frame. Her arms and legs were both too skinny and her body had shriveled away to merely skin and bones. Her face was becoming wrinkled, which was odd for a twenty-one year old. Her eyes had deep purple bags beneath them and her eyes looked tired and distant.

Despite her worry, she ran over to her friend with open arms.

"Oh my god Brooke! Hi" She wrapped her arms around Brooke's thin waist as her frail arms pulled themselves around her shoulders. Brooke smiled at Haley. She knew that Haley's warm reception was a cover up for her actual feelings.

"Hey Hales—How are you?" Brooke forced out. _I shouldn't have come here. _

"I'm good Brooke, My, it's been too long, everyone will be super excited to see you! Come this way, the gang is through here." Brooke followed Haley through the room and into the kitchen. There they were. The gang was all there. Lucas was still blonde and gorgeous as ever. He had his arms around an apparently slightly pregnant Peyton. Nathan w as in the corner, watching his son chase some kids around the house with Skills. There was an unfamiliar face in the crowd though. A handsome young man with short brunette hair and dark eyes that penetrated her when they looked up at her. It made her feel at ease. The group of her once friends looked up at her with the same expression that had flashed across Haley's face when she had first entered the home, but the looks dissolved quickly and turned into "Hi Brooke's" and "We missed you's" and "How are you's" She wanted to scream "How do I look?!?!?!" She shrugged her way through the conversations about her time in New York and Haley's new job and Lucas's book, but when it came to talking about Peyton's pregnancy it became too much. In the middle of talking about how happy she was to be into her second trimester, Brooke needed a break.

"Um, Haley, Where's the bathroom?" She asked, interrupting Peyton.

"Down that hall and to the left," Haley pointed out. Brooke thanked her and made her escape, leaving them to obviously talk about her. She power walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She grabbed her ever trusty vial out of her purse and poured the contents onto the counter. She lined it up and did line after line. The higher, the better she thought. She swept whatever traces of the white powder remained on the counter, into the wastebasket next to it and washed her hands and her face. She looked at herself in the mirror, disapproving of herself until the coke began to kick in. With a slight giggle, she smiled at herself in the mirror. She flipped her mess of hair and headed back out to the party. The stares continued and the whispers proceeded, but Brooke didn't care. The Brooke they had remembered and known was now a just a distant memory. This was her now. She was here for fun. She walked back to her group of friends high as a kite, and no one seemed to notice. Well, so she thought.


	4. A Sentimental Man

_Knock Knock Knock_

Brooke Davis grunted as she rolled over in the clean cotton sheets of her hotel room's bed. 8:13 flashed on the clock on the nightstand next to her as the door was knocked on again. She grunted again before mumbling a barely audible "I'm coming". Rolling out of bed, she adjusted her clothing and made her way to the door. When she opened the door, she found a surprise. The handsome man with the dark eyes was standing in front of her carrying coffee and a bag of what seemed to be donuts. He stared back at her noticing how much skinnier she looked in her white tank top and tiny little flannel shorts. Her legs and arms were emaciated beyond the point of destruction. Her hair was a mess atop her head and her eyes were still half-closed and tired.

"Hey there," he said cheerfully. She rolled her eyes at his happiness. She couldn't even remember his name, so why on earth would he be here for her? Was it Josh? Jackson maybe?

"Its Julian, remember?" he said, giving her the answer she had been digging in her mind for.

"Oh, yea ,hi," She yawned. He noticed her irritation and knew she was going to be a fighter this morning. "Now what are you doing here?" she wondered. She wanted to go back to bed. Her head was throbbing in agony from her binge at the party. She had known it was too much, but it hadn't mattered; she needed an escape at that moment. She pulled her tank top down as she noticed him staring at her semi-revealed stomach.

"I brought breakfast," he smiled, motioning to the donuts and coffee in his hand. She didn't want to invite him in but she desperately wanted the coffee, hoping it would cure her migraine even the tiniest bit.

"And why would you do that?" she snapped gently in her sleepy state. He looked at her and wondered why she was being so hostile after all of their great conversation yesterday. At the party they had talked for nearly three hours about anything and everything. What he didn't know was that she didn't remember a damn thing that had happened after her bathroom binge.

"Because I had a good time talking to you yesterday. I remember you said you were staying here and I wanted to see you again." He replied. She tried so hard to remember anything that had happened but was interrupted when he asked, "Can I come in now?" She nodded and let him slide in past her. He sat on the bed and handed her a coffee as she sat down next to him.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked, handing her a chocolate donut. She looked at him with a puzzled look and he knew she had no idea what he was talking about. "Yesterday you looked miserable and you told me you weren't feeling well."

"Oh, yea," she said, "I'm feeling better, It was a rough day and I think I have a cold or something." She said, munching lightly at her donut. He noticed her eating and wondered if she had an eating disorder of some sort. He still thought she was pretty, no matter how skinny.

Brooke munched at her donut and, through a few random conversations, had finished it off. After a few minutes, though, she felt sick. She felt her stomach begin to twist and knew what was going to happen. She quickly excused herself and ran to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before wretching up the single donut she had eaten. Julian knocked on the door and yelled "Are you okay?" She settled herself on the floor and replied a vague "I'm fine." She was not fine. This always happened when she needed her coke. She spotted her purse on the counter and went for her emergency stash hidden among the tampons and chap stick. She poured the little bit of the powder she had found onto the counter and continued to make it disappear just as quickly. It was just enough to hold her over until she found someone with the goods around town. She wiped the excess from her nose and hid her tools back in her purse before gaining her composure and heading back out to Julian. He was sitting on the bed with a nervous look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, obviously concerned. She wondered why he was so worried for her if he had just met her yesterday. He liked her and she knew that, but people were usually not that nice unless they wanted something from her.

"Oh, yea, I told you I thought I was sick. I think you should go, though. It may be contagious." She began to push him to the door, worrying only about finding more powder for later. He looked clearly bummed but that made no difference to her.

"Should I tell Peyton you aren't going to make lunch with her today?" he asked as she scooted him along. She didn't even know she was supposed to be having lunch with Peyton. It would be good to catch up with her best friend, but there were things she needed more.

"Uh no, I'll call her." She replied. Maybe she would have time to see her later, if she found some drugs of course.

"Oh okay, well can I ask you something?" he asked. She nodded as he stopped in the doorway and turned to her.

"Would you like to maybe go out with me sometime?" He asked. She looked up at him stunned. He had been a nice guy to her all day and apparently yesterday so she nodded in agreement.

"Great, then I'll call you later on and set something up," He smiled. He kissed her forehead and left. Brooke shut the door and began to get dressed. She needed to find something for later. Didn't matter what it was, as long as it would numb her for the rest of her visit here. It was going to be a long one, but Brooke wasn't aware that it would last longer than she originally planned.


	5. I Know Things Now

A/N: Sorry it's been so long you guys. I've been horribly busy with the musical and everything. I hope this is good! Review please. Thank you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke Davis sat an empty table in Karen's Café waiting for Peyton. She had decided she had felt well enough to meet her, but wasn't exactly there for Peyton. As her memory had flooded back to her as she sat in her hotel room, she remembered Lucas saying something about a girl named Amanda, who they used to go to high school with, had just returned from rehab. Brooke had looked her up in the phone book and gave her a call. Amanda pointed her in the right direction to find some good stuff.

She impatiently looked at her watch. 1:34. Peyton was running late and she had to meet her new "friend" around the corner at 2. She tapped her fingers on the table anxiously as a distinctively pregnant Peyton pushed her way through the door. She smiled and waved and made her way over to the table Brooke had snagged for them.

"Hey you," Peyton whispered as they hugged. Brooke smiled and sat back down. Peyton asked the passing waitress for an iced tea as she took off her jacket and placed it on the back of her chair. She eyed Brooke carefully, noticing her still disheveled appearance. She had hoped she looked that way yesterday because of a long flight, but here she was in tattered blue jeans and a faded green sweater with a noticeable stain on the sleeve. Her hair was pulled up into the messiest ponytail Peyton had ever seen and no makeup covered her tired face. This was not her Brooke.

"How are you?" Peyton asked. She noticed Peyton staring at the stain on her sweater and immediately covered it up. She wasn't going to have Peyton ask what it was from. She couldn't very well tell her that it came from her throwing up a bit on her sleeve after a bad acid trip left her too dizzy to stand up and run to the bathroom.

"I'm tired, but that comes with being pregnant," Peyton laughed "How about you? How is Brooke Davis these days?"

"She's fine," Brooke breathed. She began tapping her fingers on the table again as the waitress brought over the stack of pancakes she'd ordered and Peyton's iced tea. Peyton ordered an omelette as Brooke said "I'm just overworked."

Peyton raised her eyebrows, "Yea you look tired," she replied curiously. Brooke began to munch on her pancakes.

"I am. being a designer is hard work." She couldn't let her friend know that she had dropped out of design school and become what she is. She was barely making it by as a waitress and now with her roommate gone, she'd probably end up on the streets.

"So will I be seeing Brooke Davis maternity anytime soon?" Peyton laughed rubbing her belly. Brooke smiled insincerely.

"You know what Peyton, you may have inspired me to create that line." Peyton giggled as her omelette was placed down in front of her.

"I've missed you Brooke," Peyton smiled. Brooke took a bite of her pancakes.

"I've miss—"Brooke stopped and covered her mouth. Her stomach had begun to churn as the remainder of her stash had begun to wear off. She felt the wave of nausea reach its peak and knew it was time for her next dose. It was no longer a drug for her; It was like medication.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Peyton asked. Her friend was not okay and she knew it. She watched her friend close her eyes in a nauseated haze and then open them again, tears beginning to form.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling well. Would you mind if I just went back to my hotel?" Peyton nodded in agreement with her decision.

"Sure hun, I hope you feel better. Give me a call and we'll try again okay?" Brooke nodded and hugged her friend before dropping a few dollars on the table and heading out. She peeked at her phone for the time.

"2:04, perfect." She sighed. She turned the corner and looked around before heading into the alleyway between the nail salon and bar. She noticed a man standing in the back corner and became a bit scared of the situation. No matter how scared, though, she still needed her fix. She wouldn't make the rest of the day without it.

Peyton had left the café after finishing her omelette. Her thoughts raced about what was wrong with Brooke as she strolled up and down the streets in the autumn breeze. She placed her hands on her ever growing stomach as she window shopped. Christmas was three months away, after all. She walked past the toy stores and new boutiques before she walked past the nail salon. Walking past the alley, she noticed a very common drug deal going down in that alley but stopped when she realized what she was seeing. There was Brooke handing a man cash, who in return was handing her a small bag filled with a white substance. _Oh my god _Peyton thought. She scurried away beforeBrooke could se her standing there. She finally understood what was happening. She understood why her friend looked miserable and was sick. She had turned to drugs.


End file.
